It May Be Over, But Pearl Still Has Her Memories
by twentysixletters
Summary: What is Pearl thinking about before she bursts into song? (NSFW)


It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?

Pearl stared out over the city. She yearned for Rose with every part of her body. She eased down onto the ledge and clicked her heels against the bricks. "Rose," she whispered. Pearl knew it had been forty years since she and Rose were last in this city, but it felt like 10 o' clock this morning.

Pearl was riding Rose.

Not like that, Pearl thought with a chuckle.

She was perched on Rose's back, holding on to her shoulders, her nose pressed against the mound of pink ringlets that smelled, fittingly, like roses. The wind whipped against Pearl's back as Rose soared across the sky.

"Are we there yet?" Pearl squawked.

Rose laughed. "Almost."

Rose touched down in a field. She landed on her hands and knees. Pearl rolled off onto her back. Rose's chest heaved as she caught her breath. Then she inched over to Pearl and kissed her on the gem. "We're here."

Pearl tilted up her head and caught Rose with a kiss on the lips. Then Rose was on her feet and extending a hand toward Pearl, who grasped it and scrambled to her feet.

"Surely we're not too far from the city now, right?" Pearl asked as the pair walked through the field.

"Don't know," replied Rose, nonchalant.

Pearl grumbled something about humans.

"Good God," Pearl grumbled as she and Rose strolled down the Empire City street. "Don't these people ever go to bed? Perhaps they're like us?"

"No," laughed Rose. "They need to sleep." She eyed a gentlemen snoozing on a bench. "They're just…missing it."

"At least they're managing time effectively." Pearl squeezed Rose's hand. "I believe we should effectively manage time ourselves."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Pearl turned into an alleyway, dragging Rose along. They passed dumpsters, vehicles, an abandoned mattress ("Good god, not here."). Finally, they arrived at a van that seemed to be unattended. Pearl drew her spear and jimmied the lock. "Got it!" She popped open the back door, and said, "After you."

Rose hiked up her dress and scrambled into the van. "Garnet would kill us."

Pearl closed the van door behind her, snuffing out all light from the room. But Rose felt Pearl's hand on her thigh.

"Garnet's not here," she whispered.

Rose lay back, pulling Pearl down with her. "To be fair, maybe she would understand."

"I don't think Garnet would like us abandoning the mission," said Pearl.

"She would—if it were for love."

Pearl sighed and pressed her body into Rose's. She wanted every one of her nerves to feel Rose's touch. That's one thing she never understood about Garnet—fusion was great and all, but this was better. Pearl traced a finger down Rose's neck. "Sex," said Pearl, matter-of-factly.

"Yes," Rose guffawed.

Pearl felt Rose's laughter shake underneath her.

Pearl winced, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Well, you weren't wrong." Rose caught Pearl's wrist, and lifted her head to meet Pearl's lips. She slid her hands down Pearl's slender back, across her hips. Pearl sighed and pushed her pelvis against Rose's tummy.

Rose moaned, surprised by the sudden pressure against her gem. She squeezed Pearl's hips and pulled her harder down against her gem.

Pearl dematerialized her clothes with a shake. In the dim, yellow light from the ally, Pearl's skin looked almost…pale, as opposed to her usual stark white. Rose found herself mesmerized by the aching beauty of Pearl's body, the surprising softness of the angles and edges. Pearl shimmied down Rose's body, kissing her neck, her breasts, brushing her lips against her gem. Pearl pushed up Rose's flowing white skirts, brushing her finger tips up Rose's calves, her thighs. When she could stand it no longer, Rose dematerialized her gown so she lay pink and bare before Pearl.

Pearl was between Rose's thighs, staring down at Rose's body. Pearl could not help but reach out for Rose's breasts. She loved the feeling of fullness in her hands, loved the way Rose giggled when she rubbed her thumb across her nipple.

Rose sighed and arched her back. Pearl responded by sliding her hands around to Rose's back, like she was holding her up. But Pearl couldn't let Rose's breasts lie there unattended, so she let her mouth pick up where her hands left off. Pearl slid her hands down Rose's back, feeling the strength of her back muscles and then the softness of the rolls around her tummy. At once, Pearl's hands reached Rose's love handles and her lips found her right nipple. The women's eyes met as Pearl took her areola into her mouth. Pearl's tongue massaged the flesh, and then her teeth caught on the stiffened nipple. Rose squinted and a sigh escaped her throat. "Again."

Pearl massaged and bit as her hands slid further down Rose's hips. Rose responded by wrapping her legs around Pearl's kneeling body. Pearl loved the thickness of the feeling, being totally enwrapped in the other gem.

Rose's strong hands gripped Pearl's face. Pearl loved the feeling of the other woman's calluses, and she let herself be directed to the other breast. As Pearl brushed her lips against the pink flesh, Rose scratched at her own chest and then at Pearl's back, bringing the other gem ever closer to herself.

"Come on," Rose mumbled. "Come inside me." Rose pulled at Pearl's hips. "Do you have your harness?"

Pearl leaned back on her heels. Rose massaged Pearl's thighs as she reached deep into her gem for the harness the two had bought together the last time they were in the City.

"Got it!" she said, pulling the pink leather contraption from her gem. She slid the straps over her legs and tucked her girldick behind the leather pouch. Pearl and Rose used to try to use Pearl's appendage in the act of intercourse, but it would always make Pearl feel uncomfortable. After talking to Vidalia about it, though, Rose came home with the harness and dildo, and now Pearl found it much easier to partake in this act. Now they save the girldick for other activities.

"You look so sexy," Rose said. Her eyes were narrow, her smile lazy. "God I wanna…" She didn't finish the sentence, but from the way Rose grabbed Pearl's ass, Pearl figured it probably would have ended with 'grab your ass.'

Rose sat up, her heels between Pearl's knees, her legs fallen open on either side of the other woman. Rose pulled at the glittery blue dildo. "Come on, babe."

"Horses," said Pearl. "Hold 'em." She pushed Rose back on her back and hooked her hands around Rose's thighs. Then she nuzzled her head in the space there, breathing in Rose's familiar scent. "Ovulating, I see."

Rose howled. "You fucking geek."

Pearl looked up at the other gem. "What? It's perfectly normal to notice cha—."

"Just eat my pussy and shut the fuck up."

Pearl obeyed, licking from the base of Rose's vagina to the tip of her clit. On her next swipe up, Pearl saw that Rose was squeezing her own breasts. Pearl guessed she had stopped licking for too long because Rose peeped an eye open. "Pearl," she giggled. "Don't watch me; that makes me uncomfortable."

Pearl returned to Rose's vulva, taking her plump labia into her mouth to stop herself from saying, "Yes, my diamond." That's another thing that makes Rose uncomfortable; but old habits die hard.

Once Pearl's face was thoroughly slick with Rose's healing cum, she decided the gem might be ready for the dick. Pearl sat back on her heels, the navy blue dildo pointing excitedly at the sky.

"Yes," Rose said. "Yes, yes, yes." She rolled over onto her belly, ass up, head down and resting on her crossed arms.

Pearl inched forward, grasping Rose's hips and pulling them against her. The dick slid under Rose, but not yet inside her. Pearl pulled at Rose's hips again, and the two women fell into a comfortable rhythm.

"Ready?" Pearl asked.

Rose nodded, her pink curls parting on either side of her neck. Pearl guided the dildo into Rose's cunt, and they resumed their motion. Pearl grinded against Rose's G-spot, gripping the front of Rose's thighs hard enough to leave deep pink marks when she lifted her fingers. She used one of her hands to cup Rose's vulva. She could feel the dildo sending waves of motion through Rose's labia. The two gems groaned together, both enjoying the touch. As she continued to fuck Rose from behind, she massaged her clit between her fingers. She knew she was on the right track when Rose started to buck, unable to control the spasms in her back.

Come on, Pearl, Pearl thought. Don't lose it now.

Pearl closed her eyes and continued the motions that so stimulated Rose. She could feel herself about to cum, but she couldn't before she had brought Rose to a finish.

As Rose's moans became more whining, Pearl knew she was close. Then she felt a new wetness on her hands and on her thighs. She pulled out of Rose slowly and then eased the woman's hips down on the ground. As Pearl unhooked the harness, she let her eyes take in Rose's form—so ample, so comely, so—

Rose rolled over onto her side and put her arms out expectantly. Pearl lay down in Rose's arms, facing the gem she loved. She tucked Rose's sweaty hair behind her ears and rested her hand behind Rose's neck.

Rose's eyes fluttered open. She kissed at Pearl's face, landing on the bridge of her nose. Both gems giggled. "I…" said Rose. "I think I can talk now." She started to move, then fell back. "But I can't sit up."

Pearl laughed. "That's alright."

Rose licked her lips. "Are you close?"

Pearl remembered how Rose had looked when she was fucking her. "Yeah," she sighed.

Rose gestured at Pearl. "Come here." She guided Pearl's legs around the Rose's shoulders. Pearl rested her hands on the wall of the van and eased, slowly, down on Rose's face.

Rose kissed the base of Pearl's girldick. She licked the underside of the dick, all the while gazing up at Pearl. Rose groaned and put her lips around Pearl's dick. "Fuck me," she said around the mouthful. "Fuck me."

Pearl rocked her hips, pushing into Rose's mouth and pulling out, pushing in and out. It felt so good, Pearl couldn't stay upright. She leaned forward, resting on the wall of the van, but she felt Rose tug at her hair. Rose pulled her back to a seated position and gripped Pearl's ass. She took her lips off Pearl's dick long enough to say, "I want to look at you," and then got back to work. Pearl fucked her, her back arching, her head thrown back, her titties bouncing against her chest.

As Rose cupped Pearl's balls from behind, Pearl came, first in Rose's mouth and then on her chest. Rose swiped up the come and sucked it off her fingers. Then she leaned forward to kiss Pearl. She tried to put her tongue in Pearl's mouth, but Pearl pulled back. "I don't want to taste my own ejaculate."

Rose laughed. "But it's so good."

"Speak for yourself." Pearl shook her head, laughing. She sat against the wall of the van, feeling sexually fulfilled, sure. But there was still an ache inside. For what? she wondered.

Rose sat between Pearl's legs, resting her head on Pearl's chest. "Mmm," she sighed. "You're so comfy."

Pearl disagreed. "You're the comfy one." She wrapped her arms around Rose's waist. She loved the way it felt, her arms rested between Rose's breasts and her gem.

"Babe," Rose whispered. "What do you want? I'll give you anything. I'll do anything."

Pearl wasn't sure she understood the question. "I want you."

"Then that," Rose laughed, "You will have."

Forty years later, Pearl could still remember every detail of that encounter. She could remember everything she did with Rose. And even though Pearl was so angry at Rose for leaving, she still found herself wishing the other woman was sitting with her here, staring over the city, straightening Pearl's bow tie. Pearl didn't care what Rose did with other beings as long as she came back to her. But that all changed when she found someone she wanted more than Pearl…


End file.
